Give and Take
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: Their relationship grew around secrets and lies of their past. They had a mask to cover their pain. They tried too hard to ignore their pain by supporting each other. But in the end, they were balanced. "We give and we take."


_**A/N:**_ I got to episode 10 and I nearly cried when I saw it! This will contain some spoilers, so please watch the episode before you read it! I just couldn't help it! Black Star and Tsubaki seemed to the closet couple to me but in fact… they were the farthest anyone can get and still be together. I just had to give them a tribute for there trials and triumphs, and pain and sorrows. It makes me cry! Waahhh! TT.TT

_**Pairing:**_** Black Star X Tsubaki  
**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing so stop frickin asking!  
**__**Summary:**_ Their relationship grew around secrets and lies of there past. They had a mask to cover there pain. They tried do hard to ignore their pain by supporting each other. "We give and take." My first attempt at Black Star and Tsubaki pairing and tribute. Angst.

* * *

_**Give and Take**_

_By Evanescences Angel_

**_"Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up…. …keeping his secrets clutched to his chest, afraid to trust? …Had trusted… and where had that led? To murder…" J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows_**

* * *

-Normal pov

Everyone thought they knew each other the very best.

Their soul wavelength matching completely.

Their relationship was great.

They never turned there backs when they needed help.

He always apologizes.

She always forgives.

They were perfect together.

…

How prefect the lie really was.

…

Tsubaki always waited for him to tell her more about him. His past and his suffering being the lone survivor of the Star Clan. How much people hated him for even being in the clan that murder many of there loved ones. For even existing at all. She waited by the door ready to be let in but he never open the door to his real and true living heart… his soul…

All she was given was his mask and his overbearing self-confidents that hid true blood-curling emotions that she so desperately wanted to help him with. But all she saw was that grin and scowls he showed the others, she watched from afar wanting so much to cry out to him…

But-

She was too afraid of her own self, her own past, to even begin to let someone in her own life.

'_Maybe that was how Black Star must feel,_' She thought one day, '_Maybe he sees my pain and my suffering and is waiting for me to open the door…_'

…

Black Star stood alone on the other side of the door, waiting and hoping. He prayed that someone would take him always from this pain, this execrating pain in his heart… his soul. But he heard Tsubaki's heart cry many times before. He cannot see souls but he hears them. Tsubaki's made him want to hold on to her, care for her, and never leave her side. Make the tears and sorrow from her heart disappear.

However, he was a coward. He, who self-proclaim would surpass even God one day, could not even help the person most precious to him. He left her to suffer by herself crying. His heart ached when he heard it even she was asleep. No matter how far, he could heard it. And each time, he slowly wanted to kill himself for leaving her abandon. She was all he had left to call a family… a loved one… and he left her to die.

He wanted to help.

But he couldn't.

He was scared of being pushed away because of his own past; she would resent his family and him… like everyone else…

But she wasn't like everyone else. She was Tsubaki. She was family and love…

But… to have her reject him would be…

Worse than death itself…

…

Her silent cries ached his heart.

She wanted to heal his broken heart.

…

But tonight was the final night of hesitation.

…

The twisted moon hung in the sky, as a shadow stood in front of a door. He was shaking from the effort to stay there, having second thoughts. But her cries gave him sorrow and strength. Star raised his hand to knock, trembling but an inch from the destination he froze. Like a crowd. Like a mouse going into a loins cave.

A lone figure laid upon her bed wake for she could not sleep, her eyes looking towards the ceiling blankly already adjusted to the darkness of night. Her soul quietly but surely aching for attention, from anyone but no one came because no one heard her. Her past came to mind, her older brother who she came to admire… and her family that was killed… Her heart ached as she curled up in a ball, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent tears. But they were already rolling down her face. Her thought traveled to Black Star. She wanted to help heal his beaten soul but how could she if she could not even help herself… She just helped to help him… be of use to him…

Black Star felt tears arise in his eyes when he heard her actually weep, not from her soul only but physically too. '_Damnit! I'm a star! I'm on stage! I need to do this scene and I won't back down!_' He furiously yelled at himself at his useless mask he wore. '_You're all bark but no bite! Do something! ANYTHING! Tell her you want to be there for her! Tell her your pain! Tell her you hear her! Tell her- Tell her you love her more than anything!!_'

He couldn't hold anymore, he didn't know if she was still crying or not but he open the door they both hesitated to open. That door that was between them, them there souls. Between their hearts.

(a/n: Was gunna end it there but then I thought what the heck! Go Black Star and Tsubaki fans! Woohoo! XD!)

"Black… Star?"

He squeezed his eyes shut afraid that she would be mad at him for bursting into her room without real permission. There was a pause, he stood there scared and wounded, and her heart lurched at the action. Did he finally let her in? Did he trust her enough to open that idiotic door between them? Slowly, she stood up carefully as if not to frighten him. She was wearing her hair down, it follow her sweeping her waist gracefully, and wearing her black nightgown to bed.

Hearing her footsteps, Star opened his eyes to look at her, she expression was sincere and held hesitation. But he had enough of stopping, stuttering, and pausing. He spoke as strong as he possibly could because without his mask he felt naked and vulnerable in front of her.

"T-Tsubaki." He cursed himself for stuttering but she was now a feet from him, "I-I…"

He couldn't form a word but he hadn't needed to, Tsubaki felt tears in her eyes again but they weren't of sadness. They were of utter joy, unable to take to building emotion coming to her she express it the only way she could. She suddenly cut the distance between them and embraced him, his head coming to her neck but she didn't care.

"I'm so happy… so happy you finally did what we both couldn't do before…"

He felt water soak the back of his shirt but he hardly care, he was in her arms, she accepted him. She was waiting for him and he had finally came. Star inhaled her heavenly scent, even if she was name after a scentless flower, she smelt beautiful, and he let himself be hugged by her. She was all he needed and he was all she needed.

"Tsubaki…"

"H-Hai?" She tried rapidly to wipe away her tears with one hand not wanting to let go of him.

"…I'm sorry I took so long…" His voice was slightly muffed but clear as day as his eyes were hidden by his bright blue bangs.

"For what? To come to me or-?" She was confused,

"To do this."

Then it happened. She felt the unexplainable and indescribable warmth on her lips as his lips practically burned her with pleasure but make her want to cry again with happiness. Tsubaki return the kiss slightly holding him by the waist a little as he was still shorter than her but to her, he was bigger than any man she knows. He finally heard and felt her heart, soul, actually cry in happiness.

He felt at home. _He_ is home.

She felt at home. _She_ is home.

They are perfect together.

How beautiful the truth really is.

* * *

**A/N:** I love this one-shot because it was inspired by the story 'A Star's Cry' and episode 10! Please review and comment they are always helpful! LONG LIVE STAR/TSUBAKI, SOUL/MAAKA, AND STAR/KID!


End file.
